Magix
by HellsGirlValliette
Summary: When doing what they do best the Sanzo group gets sucked into a new world Unable to get home they must live in this world like it was their own, but will they survive or will a relatively normal world be too much for our favourite quartete.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada yada yada.

K I would just like to clear some stuff up – Pissed means angry and Pished means drunk/hammered/blocked – whatever you want to call it. K? It's easier to understand it that way.

Prologue

"Shit there's too many of them!" Gojyo shouted at the rest of the group as he fought off youkai.

"What do we do?" Goku shouted back

"Hakkai sent out a paralysing spell!" Sanzo shouted as he started his own spell.

Hakkai charged up his spell while Sanzo started his and all the Youkai that we between the two (which was a lot) were obliterated. The only problem was that when there was no youkai left they couldn't stop the spell.

"SHIT! I CAN'T STOP!" Sanzo shouted

"Neither can I!" Hakkai called out

"Fuck!" Gojyo and Goku swore at the same time.

The two spells merged and encased the Sanzo group completely and in a blue puff of smoke they were gone!

They re-materialised looking and looking at each other realised that they were like 16.

"For fuck sake!" Sanzo swore.

A guy with black hair and grey flecks scattered through it and big brown eyes, who looked as though he had been waiting for them for a while, was awoken by Sanzo's outburst.

"Finally! I've been waiting here for 2 hours!" He sounded pissed

"Well Sawry!" Gojyo exclaimed being sarcastic.

"So you should be!" A female voice came from behind them and all of them turned round.

She was about 15 and had black hair with pink high-lights cropped to the base of her chin except for two tendrils at the front, that went down to the swell of her breasts and had a big pink streak in each one, she had blue eyes and had outlined them with black eyeliner and mascara, preferring a clear lip gloss for her lips

"This is my daughter Pixie." He said proudly "Pixie this is the Sanzo group!"

"Yeah right it is, be an amazing surprise though!" she added in an afterthought as she laughed making her amazingly blue eyes sparkle. "I'm away out with Phoenix and Phoebs, kay?" she asked, touching up her lip-gloss on as she waited for an answer.

"I'd rather you didn't, I need you three to make up the guest rooms."

"Can we go out _after_ we've made up the guest rooms?" She asked turning on the puppy-dog eyes and a subtle pout.

"Of course you can."

"Thank-you Daddy!" She said as she kissed his cheek.

She walked out of the room and you could hear the faint thumping of her running up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 1 Giggles & Lookalikes

Chapter 1

"Hello. You seem to know who we are but who are you?" Sanzo asked

"I'm Viktor Magix-"

"You mean your daughter is called Pixie Magix?" Goku asked incredibly but whimpered in pain as he got whacked on the head by Sanzo.

"Yes and she loves it!" He smiled, "Now as I was saying I'm Viktor Magix, a naturopath and this is my humble abode and practice. I live here with my daughter Pixie and my nieces Phoebe and Phoenix."

As if rehearsed, someone called:

"Hey we've made up the guest rooms Vik. Anything else you want us to do before we go out?" A girl with Black hair with electric blue streaks down to the swell of her chest stuck her head around the door. She looked at the Sanzo group and smirked.

"Ah so you're the look-alikes?" the amusement was clear in her clouded grey eyes.

At this point Pixie walked in and sat down beside her father.

"Dad are you sure your okay with us going out?" she asked sliding a quick glance to the strange dudes in her sitting room. "Cause I could stay and help you with the practice."

"Thank you for caring but I'll be fine. You go out and enjoy yourself!"

"Yeah Pixie! Enjoy life cause you got plenty of time to be dead!" The black and blue haired girl told her

"Hey _I_ was the one who told _you _that! You thief!" She said as she threw a pillow at her.

"Yeah Phoebes! You thief!" someone else from the hall giggled.

"Alright shoo! And we need milk and bread …and bandages …and toilet roll …and something for dinner." Viktor said

"Is that all?" Phoenix (process of elimination people!) asked him sarcastically. She had waist length black hair with two light brown streaks at the front which high-lighted her captivating green eyes.

"I think so…no wait…yeah that's it."

"Can we have Chinese?" Phoebe asked

"Aw no way! Indian rules!" Pixie cheered

"Nope the chippy down the road does!" Phoenix corrected

"Well since we can _NEVER_ decide what to eat, lets let our guests decide."

"Great idea! They can tell you all how Indian rocks!"

"No the chippy does!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Yeah it does!"

"Will you two shut up?" Phoebe said as she whacked them on the head.

"Owie"

"That hurt."

"Gaud that's familiar!" Gojyo whispered to Goku who nodded.

"So what do you prefer Chinese? Chippy? Indian? Or something Pixie has cooked?"

Immediately there was a mutiny.

"Something Pixie's cooked!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time.

"Damn you all to hell." Pixie muttered "You Mutinous Basterds!"

And with that she Stomped out and into the kitchen banging pots as she went about making dinner, leaving the other 3 laughing.

"So let me get this straight!" Pixie said as she watched the Sanzo Group eat. "You guys are the Sanzo group, from Saiyuki…as in 2 youkai, a child of taboo and a Buddhist priest?" She continued as they nodded at being the Sanzo group but looked confused at Saiyuki.

"Yes we are." Sanzo answered.

"Okay…Wait aren't Buddhist priests vegetarian?" She asked looking confused

"Well Duh!"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss!" he said

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Phoebe sighed and Pixie, Phoenix, Viktor and Phoebe all burst out howling with laughter.

"Can't…breathe" Phoenix managed to choke out just as Pixie fell off her seat from laughter erupting a new wave of hysterics from everyone at the table including Sanzo.

She tried to pull herself up again but only managed to putt down A LOT of the table cloth with her and managed to spill 2 dishes of food making Phoenix and Goku gasp.

"I NEED A DRINK!" Viktor complained as he got up from the table, helped pixie to her feet, only to have her collapse into her chair again and slump over the table, walk to the fridge and get out 2 beers, handed one to Pixie and sat back down again sighing.

"You lot are hopeless!" He said gesturing at his nieces and daughter, who were still in fits of giggles.

"Right okay people we gotta go to bed or get ready at least!" Phoebe said as she was the only girl to have calmed down from giggles.

"Yeah and you four get to choose your rooms!" Phoenix cut in as she calmed down from her laughter

"First come first served policy, I'm afraid!" Pixie said with laughter still in her voice.

At that Goku and Gojyo scrambled up from the table and sprinted up the first flight of stairs as fast as they could up to the second floor and started looking in rooms.

"You guys will be staying on the next floor. This floor is only for patients." Viktor said as he climbed the stairs. Gojyo and Goku ran up the stairs at the exact same time and got tangled up and fell down BOTH flights!

"Ahhhhhhh"

"OUCH"

"Owie!"

"Get of me you monkey!"

"I CAN'T!"

Pixie, Phoebe and Phoenix all ran into the hall as soon as the screams started. Phoebe ran upstairs to get Viktor, Phoenix ran to help Goku and Pixie ran to help Gojyo.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked Goku

"It really really hurts!" Goku squealed, "And I'm hungry again!"

"Em… are you okay?" Pixie asked Gojyo as she was trying to straighten out what looked like to be his broken leg.

"Ouch that hurts!"

"Well I have to straighten it out or it'll heal crooked and you won't be able to walk on it!" Pixie chided

"Pixie help him up we need to get him to the up here!" Vik called from the 3rd floor.

"Right okay!" she called back. "Will one of you give me a hand please?" she asked Hakkai and Sanzo

"Sure miss." Hakkai said as he helped Gojyo up and started going up the stairs. Pixie went to help Phoenix with the screaming Monkey.

A/N: Hey what do you think so far? Let me know and pleas please review!


	3. Chapter 2 Ice Cream & Bed Rest

Chapter 2

2 Hours later and the Sanzo group had all gone to bed. Goku with a twisted ankle and a broken arm, Gojyo with a nasty cut on his leg which was broken and Hakkai and Sanzo both had very nasty headaches.

"How can so much noise come from such a small person?" Phoebe asked rhetorically.

"I have no idea but I'm glad I'm not looking after Gojyo." Phoenix replied. "I mean Goku only got two days of bed rest but Gojyo got 2 weeks!"

"I know, but I'm hoping he'll quiet down after a few days… no wait I meant hours!" Pixie said laughing.

"All right my little naturopaths in the making! Get in to bed!" Viktor ordered.

"Kay." Phoebe and Phoenix both yawned before climbing the stairs to go to bed.

"Night Dad." Pixie said as she got a bottle of water. "Aren't you going to bed?"

"In a couple of minutes I'm just making sure you go to bed first! I know you sneak out Pixie and I'm not happy about it!" Viktor scolded now that everyone else had gone to bed. If someone needed telling off he did it where there wasn't an audience.

"Okay Dad." Pixie mumbled. "Night."

"Oh and Pixie?" he asked and waited until she had turned around before continuing. "You're grounded. Now go to bed."

--------------------------------------------

"HELLO?" Goku screamed as he couldn't leave his bed. "I'M HUNGRY!"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB MONKEY!" Gojyo screamed. The damn monkey and his shouting had woken him up!

"But I'm hungry!" Goku whined

"Shut up both of you." Pixie moaned as she came to both of their doors, still in her pyjamas, which, luckily for her, where beside each other. "If you wake up any one else they'll have your guts for garters!"

"But I'm hungry!" Goku whined less loud this time and I smiled. "Okay. What do you want for breakfast?"

"A really big fry. With bacon and eggs and sausages and potato bread and beans and…"

"Okay okay we get the picture monkey boy." Gojyo said

"Do you want any thing to eat?" Pixie asked him

"Em… not really? Do you have any beer?"

"Yes… and no you aren't getting any. It's seven o'clock! You can have some at five."

"What!" Gojyo whined "Five that's ten hours away!"

"Well done you can count!" Goku said mockingly with a grin.

10 minutes later and Goku had managed to finish his fry and fall asleep again.

"So…How are you doing?" Pixie asked Gojyo conversationally.

"Well…I'm good but if you don't give me a beer within the next 5 mins I'm gonna go down and get one myself and if anyone sees me outta be it'll be on your head sweet cheeks." Gojyo said half innocently half as a threat.

"Well considering you're what? 16? I'd love to see you hobble down, to the off-licence and buy yourself a six pack." Pixie said with a chuckle.

"Don't you have any in your fridge?" Gojyo almost pleaded.

"Yes we do…but I'm already grounded and I don't need Dad to add to the sentence!" She said with a chuckle.

"Why are you grounded?"

""For sneaking out at night when I'm supposed to be asleep like a good little girly." Pixie said sounding innocent and looking slightly downhearted.

"Ach. Don't worry bout it. He won't be angry if you give me beer!"

"Thanks for the sympathy" Pixie said sarcastically

"What?" Gojyo asked as it had completely went over his head. He may be a womaniser…but he was still a man and most of them don't have a clue.

-------------------------------

"So do you know how we can get back?" Goku asked Hakkai and Sanzo. His two days of bed rest were now up. Unfortunately for Gojyo, he still had another week and a half, and wasn't happy because the stupid monkey could annoy him but he couldn't get payback because he just ran away.

"I'm not sure yet. I need more time. But I think we should research the two spells we used." Hakkai said just as Pixie walked up to the door so she heard everything.

"Are you guys leaving so soon?"

"Well we don't really know how to." Sanzo said a little bit irritably

"Well you can use our library if you need to research anything."

"You have a library?"

"Of course…"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss." Pixie said doing an impression of Sanzo like he said on his first night there.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Sanzo said before he knew what he was saying and the rest of them just burst out laughing.

"Die, just die." Sanzo mumbled as he left the room looking severely pissed.

"You guys need to go and get ready." Pixie said as her laughter subsided.

"Em…what for?" Hakkai asked

"To get school supplies." Pixie said, "As you're now…what sixteen? You need to go to school. And to go to school you need to have school supplies."

"I have to do school all over again?" Gojyo asked annoyed

"Yeah. But ours school is…different…and it won't be like what you experienced." Pixie said mysteriously

"How do you know that?" The ever curious Goku asked

"Well…because our school is one of a kind, unique." Pixie replied thoughtfully.

"Okay. Well let's go I'm getting sick of these four walls." Gojyo complained

"Erm… Gojyo, you have to stay here." Pixie said cringing slightly waiting for the kappa to blow. He was not taking his detox diet too well, to say the least.

"WHAT?"

"You have a week and a half of bed rest left! You can just go about putting loads of strain on your leg! You need to do _light_ exercise first. _Then_ you can run about round town but until then, you have to stay in bed." Pixie explained.

"Ha you dumb kappa you're not allowed to leave your bed! Hahaha!" Goku laughed at him.

"Shut up you dumb monkey!"

"Make me you perverted H20 asshole!"

They stopped when they heard Hakkai and Pixie snort with laughter.

"Right, come on guys Goku you need to go and get your school books and Gojyo you need some rest before some _light_ exercise."

Pixie stopped the bickering as though she did it for a living and left no room for argument.

"Bye people, and don't wander off. It's easy to get lost!" Pixie called down the stairs after them.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Meh"

"Such a conversationalist you are!"

"Meh"

"Gojyo! Talk to me here!"

"Meh" He was doing it on purpose now because he wanted beer dammit!

"If I give you some beer, even though you're underage, will you talk to me?" She asked almost pleadingly, almost…but not quite.

"What do you want to talk about?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Phoebe, Phoenix and Viktor were all wandering around Ashen Alley.

"Where do you guy's wanna go first?" Phoenix asked cheerfully.

"Em…is there a restaurant?" Goku asked

Vik, Phoenix and Phoebe laughed, Hakkai frowned and Sanzo whacked him really hard around the head.

"Owie!" Goku whined. "That hurt!"

"Good! Now shut up before I shoot you!"

"Em…don't say that in public." Phoebe, the ever-sensible one, warned.

"Why not?" Sanzo asked, how dare she tell him what to do?

"Em… because if you do you'll probably get arrested." Vik laughed at Sanzo's face.

"Right okay school supplies time." Vik said. "Wait a minute where's Goku sand Phoenix?"

-------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmmmmmmm." Goku moaned appreciatively as Phoenix bought him a large strawberry-cheesecake ice-cream cone.

"I take it you like it then?" Phoenix asked rhetorically. Goku's only response was to nod, causing Phoenix to giggle.

Much to the horror of both Phoenix and Goku someone whacked them around the back of the head causing them to drop their ice creams. Sanzo smiled, as victory was his.

Goku couldn't speak. His really, _really_, yummy, scrummy ice cream thing was on the dirty ground, in a melted goop.


	4. Chapter 3 Buffets & Light Exercise

Chapter 3 

"Right okay. Let's go to the Martial Arts store." Phoebe said trying, and failing, to make Phoenix and Goku smile, even a little bit.

"What do you learn at your school? Pixie said it was a bit different." Hakkai asked. Phoebe smirked.

"Well…we do martial arts, Em… charms, shape shifting and brewery." When Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo looked really confused, she added. "Potion brewing, a language maths English and science." Phoenix made a face at the last three.

"Okay so it really is unique then?" Goku asked

"Yeah the only one of it's kind in the country!" Phoenix said proudly.

"Really? Well how do you know we'll get in then?"

"Because hardly anyone know about it and you all have unique powers. So you'll definitely get in." Vik said as everyone else looked confused.

"Seriously?" Goku seemed to be over the whole ice-cream fiasco.

"Definitely!" Phoenix butted in cheerfully, catching on in the trying to cheer up Goku ploy.

"WOOHOO!" Goku cheered, "Let's go to the Martial Arts store!"

"What have you done?" Sanzo complained, but since his voice was in the process of breaking…it came out more like a whine.

"Stop your moaning you baldy priest!" Goku shouted as he ran off with Phoenix in the direction of the Martial Arts store.

"What have we done?" Hakkai asked himself more than anyone else.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hello!" Gojyo, who was still confined to his bed, was screaming. "Can I have some beer now?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Pixie screamed back at him, he had constantly screamed, begged and whined for beer and cigarettes all day and she had a head ache. "Will you please shut up!" she added slightly quieter…but not much.

--------------------------------------------------

After they'd all gone to the martial arts store, book shop and the brewery supplies shop, they went to have lunch at their favourite café, Café Bleu.

"Right okay lads, I'm paying." Viktor said, as he didn't think they had a credit card charged to the three prophets.

"Oh he is so going to regret that don't you think?" Phoenix whispered to Phoebe. "Do you think we should tell him?" They both looked at each other and then simultaneously said "Nah!" and then Phoenix added. "I can't wait to see his face when he sees the bill!" And both girls laughed.

"Pleeeeaaase can I do some light exercise?" Gojyo whined. "I'm really bored and stiff!"

"Well…only light exercise. You need to rest." Pixie tried to convince but she had kinda realised that he didn't give up very easily, lucky for him she did. "Come on I'll help you to the bathroom I'm sure you'd like to get a bath right?"

"Are you gonna give me a sponge bath?" Gojyo suggested.

"How about-no, sorry" She replied. Like she would give anyone a sponge bath. That was THE punishment you got when you'd done REALLY bad and it was usually old wrinkly men, but now that she thought about it Gojyo wasn't old or wrinkly- Ahh stop don't go any further not good!

-------------------------------------------------

Vik was sitting there, slack jawed at the amount of food that thee guys were eating! I mean the actual restaurant was running out of food to cook never mind the pre-cooked stuff! He was just thankful he foresaw this and took them to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Or else he would be absolutely bankrupt, and he liked money. It had its uses you know.

"Okay guys, I think we have to go now." Vik said as he saw the murderous looks he was getting from the manager and the chef, they just ate too god damn much!

"But I'm not finished." Whined Goku and Sanzo just gave him a look that clearly said 'I WILL kill you.' So Goku shut up and jumped up. 2right okay, where to?" Without Gojyo there he was seriously outnumbered. You need at least two people to even try and take on Sanzo!

"I think it's time to go home guys." This came from Phoenix the usually oblivious one of the group, but even she picked up on the death glares, Pixie, Phoebe and she all had a knack for those things.

"But we didn't even get more Ice Cream!" Goku whined as the rest slowly got to their feet.

"WE have loads of that in the house." Phoenix said offhandedly. They had to for emergencies (i.e. the times of the month you know what I mean!).

"What are we waiting for then?" Goku asked excitedly as he practically _trailed_ Sanzo away so they could go home and get ICE CREAM!

--------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHH!" a scream emerged from upstairs as Pixie was greeting the others as the came through the door.

"Oh my God." Pixie gasped. "That sounded like Gojyo." Her and her cousins just looked at each other and ran upstairs as fast as they could, and barged in to the bathroom to find Gojyo standing in front of the mirror, in only a towel around his waist, staring in horror at his reflection.

"What's wrong?" Pixie gasped. It's a lot of stairs, you know, especially if you're running up them at top speed.

"It's horrible." Gojyo gasped.

"What is it?" she said as she came up behind him and laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I've got a zit." He said as he turned around and looked at her as though he had some fatal disease that was incurable. Oh she could've killed him!

A/N: Hey Guys. I know HTis is the first time i've updated in absolute ages but i've got some bad news. I wont be able to update for a while cuz im moving to Australia and I wont be near a computer whaere i can get on to the site until November. I'm gonna do my best to update again before my computer gets packed but don't hold your breath. Really sorry guys!

Luv yas all

Pixie!


	5. Chapter 4 Puberty & Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and even then I'm not so sure!

Chapter 4

"That's it?" Pixie asked incredulously. "A zit?"

"I've never had a zit before!" Gojyo said plainly petrified. "What happens if it scars? Or worse, doesn't go away?"

"Of course it will go away!" She said in what she hoped was a reassuring voice, but probably wasn't. "And it won't scar. I've had loads of spots and they've all went away and none have scarred."

"You've had loads of spots?" Gojyo asked smirking.

'For fuck sake! Can my day get any worse?' She thought. "Erm…no, of course not. I'm just trying to make you feel better?" She asked hoping he would buy it. He didn't.

"You've had loads of spots?" He asked innocently. "I'm gonna use this to my advantage, to get beer."

"Fine if you promise not to tell any one," Pixie started and you could tell that she meant ANYONE. "I'll get you a six-pack. Got it."

"Got it!" He replied as they shook on it. And she gave him a look that said 'you better!'

Later that night, when they were having Dessert and Vik let Gojyo join them because he kind of realised that these guys heal quicker than his regular patients, something weird happened to Goku.

"Hey can you pass the ice-cream?" but instead of his usual voice coming out, it sort of squeaked a bit. "What the hell is up with my voice?" but alas that came out as a squeak too.

"My God!" Phoebe gasped and the other girls caught on as well and they all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" The rest asked as the girls pissed themselves with laughter (Not literally Cuz that's unhygienic!).

"He's…He's…He's…" Phoenix was gasping between bursts of laughter, and was eventually saved by Phoebe.

"He's hit puberty!" She croaked out, while still laughing, which I think, is quite an achievement.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Sanzo asked as Vik, who speaks fluent gibberish, started laughing as well. "What?"

"She said he's hit puberty." But he managed to say it **A lot** clearer than his niece did, so the whole table except Goku, who had no idea whatpuberty was just sat there looking confused.

"Who's puberty?" Goku asked, "I didn't mean to hit him!" This brought on a fresh wave of laughter.

"No!" Pixie gasped out. "Puberty…is a stage of life and after 500 years of sitting about I'd say that it's well over due!" And then she started pissing herself again when she saw the look of sheer confusion plastered on Goku's face.

"What?" Goku asked now **VERY** confused, and he didn't like it! HE always feels confused! I guess its part of the job description of being the chibi chimp.

After Vik had to explain exactly what happened to people once they hit puberty (including the embarrassing in public things) Goku actually started to think about things other than his stomach and what went in it, but he started thinking more along the lines of a regular male teen. Which is not good for everyone in the house, but was pretty good for him as he was starting school in like 3 days.

"I can't believe we're starting back at school in 3 days!" Phoenix moaned and Pixie joined her. They hated school because their parents didn't get in so they were less worthy to go there and they were scum and they were weaker than everyone else because of their heritage, but the were actually stronger because they didn't have any illusions about how much power they actually had. The rest of the people in their school were just blind. But they never told Vik any of this, and they constantly got picked on and beat up. It was, to say the least, shit.

"Really? I would've thought that you'd want to go back." Hakkai asked. "I mean, you said it was unique and that hardy anyone gets in. Doesn't that mean you guy's are special to get in there?" And while he was saying this, the three girls were like, 'shut up, shut up, shut up!' inside their own head of course.

"Yeah, well I guess it's just a natural reaction to school you know?" Phoebe reached out blindly praying that they would agree and the subject would be dropped.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I used to despise school, and all the bullies." Gojyo said as his face darkened slightly.

"You got bullied at school?" Pixie asked. None of them had expected this. They thought that they tried and he just beat the crap out of them. Big old mean bullies! Gojyo just nodded solemnly.

"I never went to school. I don't think so anyway." Goku managed to sort of choke out. As his voice was, of course, still breaking.

"I didn't either." Sanzo said. "I just learnt stuff in the temple."

"You mean to say that that you have never had a chick in your life?" Gojyo asked incredulously. When Sanzo shook his head Gojyo looked faint and Hakkai helped him in to a nearby chair.

The eve of the first day of school and the girls were dreading it. The fact of the matter is that when the realized they got beat up for who they were they changed who they were slightly all of them different. Phoenix is a Goth, Phoebe is a punk and Pixie is a rock chick and they all have slight different personality traits that they hide-well try to- at home. Phoenix is very depressed like the other Goths but has a slightly cheerful side, Phoebe is very ditzy and un-Phoebe like and Pixie is basically a tease and a bit of a slut, but not quite. And none of them want it to get back to Vik because it would hurt him to know that because of who he was his daughter and nieces were getting bullied and what they had to lower themselves to, to make sure they didn't get beat up.

'Let's just hope this year is different' was the thought that went through all three of their heads just before they fell asleep.

A/N: Hello

I'd like to dedicate this chappie to my mate Lorna cuz she kept bugging me to write more So if you wanna thank anyone for this chappie thank Lorna! Like I mean two chapters in 1 day. Okay so they're not hat long but still! GO Me! Review please!


	6. Chapter 5 Train rides and Posses!

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own this except maybe, just maybe, the plot but don't quote me on that!**

Chapter 5 

The next day the Sanzo group were very disappointed to be woken up at 7.00 in the morning!

"Why are we…getting up this early again?" Gojyo yawned, right now he wanted to be back on bed rest.

"Because we have to go to school. The train leaves in 2 hours." Phoebe the ever-sensible one replied.

"Then how come Pixie and Phoenix aren't up yet?" Goku yawned out.

"Because they are lazy bitches who don't do anything unless someone lights a fire under their Asses." Phoebe grumbled.

"So…they are still in bed?" Sanzo got out. He's really clever at process of elimination that way you see.

"Yes, or else they're getting ready." Phoebe said. "As soon as Vik left Pixie 'bagsied' the bathroom to get ready."

"When was that?" Hakkai asked. He thought he heard Vik left about an hour ago.

"About an hour ago." Phoebe sighed. She was getting her cup of coffee and it felt like heaven. "But she's out now. Phoenix went in about 20 minutes ago."

"So you're in next, then?" Goku hazarded a guess.

"Bingo!"

"Why are they taking so long in the bathroom?" Hakkai asked. "I mean the longest any of them had taken in the bathroom is about 20 minutes."

"Ahh but today we're going to school. Whole different kettle of fish you see." Phoebe said as she set her coffee cup in the sink.

"Why is it a whole different kettle of fish?" Gojyo asked, and everyone knew that they probably wouldn't like the answer. Phoebe sighed before answering.

"You'll see." And with a mysterious smile she went upstairs, presumably to light a fire under their Asses, but we can only assume.

After about 10 minutes of thinking, or in Goku's case eating, they hear someone coming down the stairs.

"This better be one of them because I want answers god Dammit!" Sanzo said but quite quietly, so as not to warn the unsuspecting girl, so she could escape before receiving the 3rd degree treatment. But when said person rounded the corner all, except Gojyo the Perv, were absolutely shocked.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanzo asked while pointing his gun at her. This girl had deadly straight, black hair with pink highlights in it down to the base of her chin, and had a quiff with 2 bright pink streaks running through it, and the tail ends of it reached down to the length of the rest of hair. She was wearing a black hot-pants, pink skin-tight leggings (that matches her hair), two belts (one pink the other black), black stilettos and a black t-shirt that showed a bit of skin and looked like it was splattered with pink and white paint. Her make-up was a lot more regular than her clothing she just had Smokey eye shadow, black mascara and eyeliner and a clear lip gloss.

"Put the toys away, asshole." She muttered as she grabbed a tin of red bull from the fridge.

"Pixie?" Goku asked, just to make sure his suspicions were correct.

"Yeah sweetie. Watdouwan?" she asked very slurred from sleepiness.

Goku's eyes lit up as he spoke.

"Breakfast?"

"Of course." She murmured as she grabbed cereal, a bowl and the milk and set them in front of the chibi chimp. Then she opened her Red Bull and drained it dry.

"Pixie?" Gojyo asked, obviously not believing it. "You look…different."

"It's my alter ego." She told him. "It's how I survive through school."

"You need an alter ego to survive through school, that's fucked up." Hakkai commented.

At that point in time Phoenix came down the stairs and every one's jaws, bar Pixie's, dropped, hit the floor and then went further. She was wearing her hair in really messy curls at the back and then the front was just straight like usual. She was wearing a black, puffed out skirt, with white petty-coats, black knee high platform boots with black buckles up the side, a long sleeved black t-shirt that had 'why bother' written on it in bloody letters and a low-ish neckline. Finally to complete her ensemble, she wore the whole 'Emo' make-up scene. Black eyeliner, Black mascara, and pale blush, all except the black lippie. She wore clear instead.

"Mornin'" she mumbled as she practically trailed herself over to the, thankfully, already boiled kettle and made her self a cup of tea.

"Lemme guess...Phoenix?" Gojyo asked.

"Mmmmm." She mumbled through her tea. (That is quite an achievement!)

"And wait...It's your alter ego for school?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"You told them, didn't you?" Phoenix asked Pixie. She only nodded as her Red Bull had yet to take effect.

"Just wait till Phoebe comes down then you'll die of shock!" Phoenix mumbled in to her tea and Pixie nodded in agreement as the energy to smirk wasn't available at this present point in time.

Unlike the other two Phoebe takes less than 10 minutes to get ready. (It might have something to do with the fact that she already has her daily dose of caffeine when she gets ready but, again, we can only assume.)

She came down the stairs and Sanzo fell off his chair in shock, and the rest just froze. Phoebe was in a blue ripped skirt that reached her knees, multi-coloured converse boots, and a black top with Jack Skeleton (From a nightmare before Christmas) and loads of plastic bangles of different colours. Her make-up was much the same as Pixie's except that her eyes were navy instead of Smokey, and she had black nails.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hakkai shouted, "Eh...Okay, I understand the alter-ego thing, but isn't this a bit extreme?"

"Eh...?" Pixie said as she mockingly tapped her finger to her chin. "Nope!"

"Your school is seriously messed up!" Goku said, through a mouthful of cereal, and managed not to spill any or spit any out!

"Yup!" Phoenix agreed, now go get ready, we need to leave in, like, 15 minutes!" Phoebe said and smirked as Gojyo bolted for the bathroom, and the rest followed. Except Goku who didn't realize that, once you hit puberty, you need to shower everyday, so he really needed to go get a shower and couldn't spend any more time eating. Poor him.

---------------------------------------------

10 minutes later and everyone was just grabbing their bags and walking out the door. All of the Sanzo Group members all had wet hair from their showers, and they all looked knackered. They had a 10-minute walk to the bus stop, then an hour and a half bus ride and then a 10-minute walk before getting on the train.

The Sanzo Group were used to being still and, in most of their cases (Bar Goku), quiet. The girls had all come pre-pared and all had with them Ipods/MP3s/Sony Walkman (Phoebe/Phoenix/Pixie) and a book or game boy or something to keep their boredom at bay. In fact the Sanzo Group were a bit peeved at how well they could ignore them. I mean after about 5 minutes you couldn't get anywhere near their attention. This was their last chance at being just them and liking what they want to like, not what they have to like and they weren't going to waste it on talking to people who would be loved by all, and they could talk to any time.

On the 10-minute walk they talked to them, as they couldn't read their books/play their game boys and walk at the same time without walking in to something. And besides some one could see them! So they just talked to them and by the time the reached the station they had silently agreed on their earlier suspicions that the Sanzo Group wouldn't need to pretend to be someone their not to survive through school. They'd be just fine on their own, unlike so many others.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys. I would have had this chapter up absolute ages ago but i didn't realise that it wasn't already up! I am so so so so so sorry for my stupidity. I would promise that it won't happen again, but I can't make that promise. lol**

**Please review, if not to say you like the stroy then to tell me im a stupid Arse who should get a spanked botsy, or tell me how you guys think I should make it up to you!!!**

**love you all MWAH!**


	7. Chapter 6 Fuming Blondes and Happy Emos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or the rights do it, however I do own a very pretty puppy. But it's mine. Mwahahahahahaha!**

Chapter 6

As soon as they got on the train the girls gave each other one last hug good-bye, before having to completely change in to their alter-ego selves. They couldn't talk to each other as their alter-ego selves but they could get the others to lay off them. As soon as they had hugged Phoenix started looking _very_ depressed and like she had just lost the will to live.

"Hey" An as equally depressed looking Emo said to Phoenix greeted, and they walked off together towards the darker side of the train.

"Who is that?" Goku whispered to Phoenix and Pixie as he watched Phoebe walk away with her fellow Emo.

"That would be Raven." Phoebe answered. She was lucky, the only thing she had to change about her actual self, apart from her style was how smart she was, just to get slightly above average, and she'd be fine.

"Raven?" Gojyo asked. Raven seemed to be a weird name to him, but then again, all of these people's names seem to be slightly strange to him.

"Raven Summerfield." Pixie explained further.

"Summerfield?" Hakkai asked. Seriously these people had weird names.

"Yup." Phoebe said, and continued when she saw her posse waving at her to come join. "'Kay guys, I gotta go." Then she left.

"So…when are your friends coming to pick you up?" Sanzo asked.

"Oh, they're not." She replied, smirking slightly.

"What do you mean? I mean if you don't have friends _with_ your alter-ego, then what's the point?" Hakkai asked. He didn't like the whole idea of having to pretend to be someone your not.

"Oh I do have friends" She assured, they just aren't coming to pick me up." And with that she gave each member of the Sanzo group a slight lingering hug and then departed, swaying her hips as she walked.

"Whoa! This is going to be an interesting journey!" Hakkai commented, and the rest murmured their agreement, except Goku, who was eating something. (A/N: Surprise, Surprise!)

* * *

They managed to find an empty compartment, as they had been advised by the three girls to do, and to make _complete and absolutely sure _that it _is_ empty. They just shrugged their shoulders when they were told that, but now they actually understood what they had meant now.

So far they had walked in on two couples of people doing things that Sanzo had to explain to Goku, and one couple doing things that Gojyo had to explain to Sanzo.

When they had _finally_ found an empty compartment, they all sat down and started getting ready for the long journey, when Pixie walked in with two guys and three girls behind her.

"Hey guys." She greeted, as though she hadn't seen them in a while instead of about ten minutes ago. "These are my mates. Allie, Chloe, Sash, Eddie and Matt." She motioned to each one as she spoke their name.

Allie had brown messy straight hair down her back, brown eyes and a naturally pretty face, which required little make-up to intensify. But because of the group she was in she had to put a little bit on and that ended up in ruining her natural beauty, and everyone knew it.

Unlike Allie, Chloe wasn't pretty in the same way Allie was, she was plain and she knew it. So she plastered the slappy-slap on I mean, you can't see any part of her face and if she actually took some of it off, she would actually be kind of pretty but in the 'subtle-need-to-look-for-it' kind of way instead of the 'obvious-in-your-face' kind of way, which to her, means its not there. She has nice caramelised blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes.

Sash, however, was not pretty, yet she KNEW she was so everyone else just thought she was pretty and never really looked at her, I mean why question the Queen Bee? She had peroxide blonde hair and bright green eyes that really didn't suit the hair. But because her mother always told her she was beautiful, she believed it when she really wasn't. She wore a bit of make-up, which made her look even worse.

"Guys this is Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai and Sanzo." She said as she motioned to each guy as she said his names again.

The all mumbled their greetings or nodded. The Sanzo Group didn't seem to like them all that much. They were all dressed like Pixie was, rocky-yet-stylish. Qualities, which the Saiyuki boys did not seem to admire, but they already knew Pixie and knew that she didn't want to be like that and only did it to make it through her schooling years.

"Hey, Gojyo. What are you in to?" Sash practically purred, as she latched herself on to his arm, in what had been deemed an irresistible move of seduction, to all warm-blooded males.

Gojyo's next move shocked everyone in the compartment. Gojyo brushed her off and, in an attempt to get _away_ from the crazy blonde chick moved closer to Sanzo, of all people. Such an insult had never before been bestowed upon the _delightful_ Sash.

You see, Gojyo usually has an unlimited supply of women to choose from, so he looks at them in great detail and he has to like what he sees first, and trust me when I say he don't like what he sees!

"Lets go guys!" Sash fumed as she stormed out of the compartment. Pixie and the rest of the group just stood shell shocked in the doorway. I mean no one ever turned down Sash, even if they didn't like her they just went out with her to get the social status. But when she dumped them they just fell right back down again. It was weird, she really is the Queen Bee!

"I'll catch you up." Pixie told Sash.

"Don't go making any stupid decisions Pixie." She snarled, "I took you in when you knew no one. Remember that." She threatened and stormed off. When Pixie re-entered the compartment she was slightly pale. She had just been threatened by Sash. Eep. Not good not good not good.

"Okay. Who are you and where did you hide the body?" Pixie asked in mock seriousness.

"Yeah! Where the hell is Gojyo?" Goku shouted. Gojyo just shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, she just wasn't my type."" He said bored and pulled out a cigarette to light up, only to have Pixie snatch the pack and the one in his mouth off him. "Okay. Gimme my smokes back, and nobody gets hurt." He threatened.

"Sorry Gojyo, but your underage and if you smoke you'll get detention." She apologized. "Now I gotta go and patch things up with Sash, before she makes you a contra banned substance. See ya!" She said as she walked out the door snatching Sanzo's smokes en route.

* * *

Somehow news of Queen Bee Sash getting blown off by a newbie, of all people, was all over the train. And she wasn't happy, to say the least.

"How could he do that to me?" she fumed. She had been fuming over it for the past half an hour and by now her _friends_ were pretty god damn tried of it. I mean there is only so much of 'he isn't even that nice looking' you can take!

"Maybe you're just not his type?" Allie ventured. Hoping to calm Sash down enough to talk about something else, anything else.

"I'm everyone's type!" Sash practically screamed at her making Allie go pale. Hey you'd go pale if some crazy blonde chick started screaming at you because some ' not-even-that-good-looking' guy blew her off. How pathetic can you get?

"Sash do us all a favour and shut up!" Matt spoke tiredly. Like he had a migraine, a BIG migraine, and one that wasn't likely to go away even without Sash ranting!

Sash just stood there stunned. Matt had never, ever spoken to her like that before. No one had ever spoken to her like that before! She seemed lost for words before she snarled, (and I mean _snarled_) "Why should I? You think you're so big don't you Matt? You think you're so big because you're a prefect this year and I'm not. Is that it? You think you're better than me. Well let me tell you a little secret. You'll never be better than me! You'll never even be half as good!"

"SASH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Eddie bellowed at her. He really doesn't like Sash. You see, everyone in sash's group doesn't like her (except Chloe) but they didn't know that no one else did. Now that they have discovered that they aren't the only ones who dislike Sash, well its like Christmas and Easter all in one!

* * *

"Hey Guys you'll never guess what just happened." Ash spoke as son as he had reached Raven and Phoenix.

"Well. Sash just got _rejected_ by a _newbie_!" Ash gushed. Immediately Phoenix knew who this Newbie was and smirked. Ashe's green eyes twinkled mischievously. Hey, these three were known as the cheery Goths for a reason.

"Hey maybe they are the guys you cousins and you were with when I got you!" Raven nearly squeed, nearly.

"Maybe…" Phoenix said in her mysterious way.

* * *

"Hey Phoebe!"

"Yo."

"Guess what! A newbie just rejected sash! She is so going down this year. Crashing and burning. I told you I was physic."

"Yes Aimee. You're very clever, but I have to admit nearly everyone must have seen this coming."

"Yes Phoebe. But I was the only one who said it!"

* * *

So as the train pulled in to the school station a great many things had changed. For one Sash was no longer the queen bee now that She had got rejected. Her posse had split in two. Herself and Chloe in one group. Eddie, Pixie, Allie and Matt in the other. All over the school groups were splitting for and against Sash groups were forming, but the majority were against.

They all got off the train and everyone felt like they were home once more. They were at Estafadores once again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know I was a bad little person and didn't review but I did try? Does that count? I'd like to dedicate this chapter once again to Lorna, because if it weren't for her then I probably wouldn't have started this fic in the first place, so three cheers for Lorna people and a happy new year!!!**

**Please review and show how much you love me. Please?**


	8. chapter 7 Boys will be Boys

Chapter 7

As soon as the train stopped all of the first years to third years scrambled for their bags, to try and get to the school first, still in the belief that they would be able to choose their rooms, and that some rooms were better than others.

While they were practically running for the school the fourth, fifth and sixth years power walked to get their bags and then walked at a normal pace to the school, having realised that they were where they were and they couldn't do anything about it.

Sash and Chloe practically fled the train in an attempt to look cool, bring on the platform with the wind blowing in her hair and all that stuff. However, now that she has been shot once, and proven mortal, everyone had their machine guns out and was using up all their ammo.

When the rest of the seventh years walked out of the carriage they were all still in their casual clothes, unlike the rest of the years had been. They had all been in this navy blue uniform. You see, as a privilege for being in sixth year you get free periods, as if to say well done for making it this far, and then in seventh year you get to wear you own clothes, to get used to working in your own clothes for the real world.

Everyone grabbed their bags and began dragging them in the direction of the school as they were a considerable lot heavier than they would've been previous years, as they had so many casual clothes together they could probably clothe the entire 280 people who inhabited the school, with only their 40 people's clothes.

Everyone, that is, except the Sanzo group boys. They only had one backpack each. Sanzo had a couple of spare changes of clothes and then the necessities like smokes, beer, bullets… you get the drift. Hakkai had the spare changes of clothes also and then some beer, sake too of course, and some playing cards. Gojyo, like the others, had the spare clothes, and then had smokes, porno magazines and DVDs, beer and a spare headband, just in case you know. Goku also had the spare changes on clothes, but he had the rest of his backpack chockers full of food. He knew Hakkai would bring cards, so what else did he need?

They noticed that the three Magix girls were struggling slightly with their bags, not as much as some others, but still struggling all the same, so…

Gojyo took Phoenix's bag; Hakkai took Phoebe's bag and Goku took Pixie's bag, much to the three girls relief, while Sanzo interrogated them about what the rules were, what they had to learn and where they would be sleeping. He'd be damned if he was going to sleep on the floor, again!

Everyone noticed the four new boys, and everyone noticed that not only were they talking to the Goth, Punk and Whore, but also they were actually being _nice_ to them! Those three rarely even talked to each other. I mean why would they? The only thing connecting them was blood, and from what they had heard they were all linked by marriage. (You know only Pixie was a cousin of both and Phoenix and Phoebe weren't actually cousins of each other.)

"Whore." One guy **coughed** as he walked past Pixie and Goku.

Another one **coughed** "Punk Bitch" as he walked past Hakkai and Phoebe. By this stage the Sanzo group guys, yes that **does** include Sanzo too you know, were getting quite annoyed, Why should guys be this nasty to girls just for how they dressed and who they hung out with, it just wasn't right.

The final straw was when another guy walked past Phoenix, grabbed her arm and tried to find her scars from where she had cut herself.

"What not on your arms, you fucking freak. People like you make me sick, showing off their depression to everyone and making us live with it. If you want to kill yourself hurry up and fucking do it. Or better yet, can I watch?" He smiled evilly at Phoenix who was about to cry, not only from the harsh words, but from the fact that he was one of the strongest guys in the school, including teachers, and he was squeezing her arm as hard as he could, her hand was starting to turn purple by the time he had finished talking to her.

This was when Sanzo, yes **Sanzo** lost the freaking rag. He might not like people in general, but these three had been nice to them and these guys were treating three pretty defenceless girls like shit and Phoenix's arm should not be the same shade as his eyes. He's already copyrighted _that_ colour thank you very much!

"If you ever touch a woman like that again you're going to pay asshole." Sanzo threatened. The guy laughed as he saw his mates walk up to them, all of the very muscled and well built. He didn't realised that being well built made you slow…

"Really? What are you gonna do about it?" He taunted

"I dunno about Blondie over there but I know if I ever see you treating a woman like that again it'll be the last thing you do dickhead." Gojyo said offhandedly, "If you like pain though I suggest repeating that once more in front of Hakkai and see if you live to tell the tale, punk."

"You guys don't scare me! You're all pansies, all bones. You guys will fall over like a house of cards when we're through with you." He said triumphantly.

"Is that so?" Hakkai asked innocently. All four of them had dropped the bags they were carrying and had managed to lead the four guys away from where the Magix girls were standing. They didn't want them to get hurt while they taught these guys a lesson.

"Yeah!" One of the dick's lackeys back up his mate, "You're all gonna wish you were never born!"

"Okay." Gojyo said before the four of them took on someone roughly their size and beat the crap out of them. I mean seriously beat the crap out of them. They were there for another ten minutes, leaving the stupid jocks in a heap, grabbed the bags they were previously carrying and escorted the girls up to school, because they couldn't get their bags up the not-so-steep hill, but wanted to make it look as though they were being polite, of course.

"Eh guys… we're really late" Phoebe deadpanned and all of them half jogged up to school, which isn't easy when your wearing what the girls were, let me tell you.

When they got to their common room their year head was already there, which officially made them slightly late. Luckily they had walked in as she greeted them or they would've been actually late – not a sight anyone in this world or the next wants to see. They walked in and sat in a small-secluded group near the front of the room, closest to the dorms so they could get there fast and then pillow talk like they always do.

"This year you have been granted the privilege of being allowed to be in free-dress. If you dress inappropriately your parents will be contacted. If you behave inappropriately your parents will be contacted. The three strikes you're out rule apply to these offences. You will get three warnings and then your parents will be contacted. If I have to contact your parents three times the third will be to inform them that their child has been suspended, got it?" Miss Abercrombie looked at them, smiling broadly. "Enough of the unpleasantness'. This year you have extra privileges this year. You don't have to be back in the common room until 11.30pm on school nights and 1.00am on weekends. Also you have extra free-periods this year and you don't have to spend them in the Library as we all trust you." At this moment the 4 guys that the Sanzo Group had beaten up stumbled in to the common room and Miss Abercrombie's eyes sparkled triumphantly.

"You four, detention for a week. Everyone else dismissed."

As soon as Miss Abercrombie had finished rambling in her dazed sort of way the three girls trailed their heavy bags up to their dorm, leaving the Sanzo boys to their own devices, to meet Aimee, Allie and Raven.

"Hey guys." Phoebe greeted Allie and Raven warmly, something that she had not been able to do outside of their dorm since second year. Pixie greeted Aimee and Raven, while Phoenix greeted Aimee and Allie.

They all climbed on to Allie and Pixie's beds, (that have been pushed together since first year) and caught up as much as possible about what happened over the summer, Phoenix, Phoebe and Pixie happily gushing about how the Sanzo group had landed in their living room, and spent most of the summer in their house. Aimee and Allie squealing loudly while Raven simply smiled! They spent the rest of the night talking about what they reckon would happen this year and what they were going to do next year, talking well in to the night until they all fell asleep in a pile on Pixie and Allie's beds until Phoenix's alarm clock woke them causing load groans and pillows to fly at it.

As soon as the crazy high chick stopped talking the Magix girls just left the Sanzo group in the common room, by themselves! Last time Sanzo fights for them. They kind of just stood there for a few minutes thinking where the hell do we go? Until a guy they saw with Phoenix earlier walked up to them.

"Do you guys wanna share a room with me? I've got one to myself since the guys from last year dropped out."

"Eh…" Goku said looking at the others as if to say 'what do I do?'

"Yeah I don't see why not?" Hakkai said as they followed him up to the dorms.


End file.
